


Rebirth

by FanGirl18



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayna Petrova loved her sister as well as Elijah until Klaus killed her. Now reborn as Rayne Gilbert the half sister of Elena she must battle her way through memories and her hatred of Elena as she comes face to face with her destined mate. AU, Elijah/OC, Klaus/?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rayne/Rayna - Ashley Benson

**One**

_She ran through the land laughing as her love chased her. Arms wrapped around her waist but instead of being scared she felt safe. She turned, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder in waves to face brown eyes. He smirked down at her his eyes lighter than she had ever seen them. He moved his hands to cup her face and ran his thumb over her cheek._

_"I love you Elijah," she whispered._

_"Despite what I am?" He asked curious._

_"I love you no matter what," she swore._

_"As I love you Rayna," he told her._

_Rayna looked up at him with a big smile on her face and wrapped her arms around his waist as he leaned down. His lips met hers and she melted into him feeling loved but felt this pit in her stomach that made her afraid it would all end whether it be because of Katerina or Klaus._

She gasped awake as a hand shook her and she turned a glare onto her father. The man just shrugged at her and in that moment she wanted to kill him. Rayne Gilbert had a difficult relationship with her father but it wasn't just her fault it was John Gilbert's as well. He refused to tel, her about her mother for the longest time and she refused to like Elena even after finding out they were sisters. She hated finding out about Isobel being her mother just as much as she liked finding out about Elena being her sister.

"I know you don't like this but she is your sister," John tried not understanding.

"She is nothing to me not after what she has done. I refuse to put you in the middle but I also refuse to see Elena for anything but what she is. The fact you want to pawn me off on them after being attacked pisses me off," Rayne ranted crossing her arms.

"Please try for me," he begged his beautiful daughter.

Rayne looked at him and sighed knowing he wouldn't be asking this unless he really needed to. Her father had been the only constant in her life despite his habit of constantly moving around. The only other thing they disagreed on was vampires. John believed them to all be bad but she believed that they were much like everyone else in that there were good ones, bad ones, and there were grey areas. She knew she was going to regret this but she had to try after everything he had done for her.

~Rebirth~

Rayne could feel the glare of Elena on her as she unpacked in the guest room. She just ignored it and let the welcoming feeling that Jenna and Jeremy gave calm her down. She smirked glad that the bitch knew about her knowledge of vampires and wished for the day she could make her life a living hell. She had liked Elena at first, at least enough that she could tolerate her, but then her twin sister had done the unthinkable and it forever scarred her as well as their relationship.

"I don't like you being here but we are twins," Elena tried putting on an act for her boyfriend making her glad that Jenna and Jeremy had left them alone.

"I don't care just like I hate you. I wonder what you two vampires would do if they ever learned what you did that night a yea and a half ago. Don't worry I won't tell them unlike some people I am not a complete bitch," she said pushing her out and closing the door.

Rayne heard her huff like a child and storm off in anger. She sighed rubbing the scar on her wrist, a reminder of that night, and prayed for her time here to end quickly enough. She may not hate vampires like her father but if those Salvatore brothers tried to hurt her or threaten her she would end them.

~Rebirth~

Rayne had heard about the dance and quickly snuck out. The town already knew her as John's daughter but they didn't know that her and Elena were twins. Honestly she didn't see the appeal of this small town and would rather be anywhere else but she made a promise to her father to try.

"Rayne," Caroline greeted with coldness in her voice having believed the lie that Elena had told.

"Caroline," she said smirking.

Rayne turned her eyes to feast on the form of Katherine Pierce and saw the surprise in her eyes as well as a brief moment of sadness before it disappeared behind a cold mask. She wondered if she should just play along or make it known that she knew this was not Elena. In all honesty she kind of wanted to wait and see what torture Elena would be put through but at the same time she wanted to be the one doing it.

"See ya sis," Katherine said a smirk on her face as she pulled Caroline away.

Rayne laughed because it was obvious that she did not have all her information right. Katherine must have assumed that because her and Elena were twins that they got along which was far from the truth. She moved along the house until she found herself alone and sat down in a chair. Memories of the worst night of her life came crashing through her mind.

_Rayne stormed up the stairs of the Lockwood mansion angry at Elena. They had always got along until tonight when she had screamed at the blonde for ruining everything by coming along. In all honesty she didn't want to come but her father had pushed her into it. She opened the door of the first room she found and sighed in relief that it was empty. She unfortunately wasn't alone for long as footsteps sounded and she looked up into the annoying face of Carter Fell._

_"Hey Ray Ray," he said a smirk on his face._

_"I left so you would leave me alone not follow me," Rayne told him tired of his advances._

_Rayne went to walk around him only he grabbed her by the wrist tightly. She struggled to get free and tried to make it to the door when she saw Elena standing there a smirk on her face. She thought the girl would help her but instead she locked the door and closed it shut. Rayne was so distracted by this betrayal she froze until her wrist was snapped and she yelled out in pain as she was thrown on the bed._

"Rayne," a voice called.

Rayne jumped out of the memory to see Carol Lockwood standing above her in concern. No one knew the truth of what happened but the woman had been the one to find her and the blonde suspected that she knew more than she said. The woman had always been kind to her though and so she offered her a smile as she stood up.

"Sorry Mrs. Lockwood I just hate big parties," she apologized.

"I understand especially after what happened. You should just go home Rayne if you don't like being here, I won't be offended," the woman pushed gently.

Rayne just nodded her head and walked until she found herself outside. She hated reliving the memory because it made her feel so weak but at the same time it also reminded her of why she hated Elena so much. She had just gotten to her car when she felt a presence behind her but before she could turn to fight her head was slammed against the car as a cloth covered her mouth and she welcomed darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

_She kneeled in the bed beside her sister holding her back as their father took the child away. The little girl had been born out of something Katerina had no say in and now her sister was being punished for a crime a man committed by having her daughter taken away from her. She brushed a hand through the dark curls trying to fight the tears that fell from her eyes as their father banished her twin and demanded she move._

_"No father," she answered afraid._

_"Then it seems I have lost two daughters today," he told them his voice cold._

_Rayna hated this moment but she knew that no matter what she had her twin. Katerina clung to her and the blonde clos d her eyes trying to remember that she was a Petrova and they were fighters for a reason._

Rayne gasped then groaned as her head protested. She remembered trying to leave the party only to be kidnapped and now she found herself in a dingy old house on a dingy couch. She slowly sat up looking around so she could figure out where she was. Footsteps sounded and she turned to find a female vampire with short hair and curious eyes standing in front of her.

"I can't believe it's true. You really are her," she said amazed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rayne demanded glaring at her and feeling confused.

"It seems that your father has been keeping something from you. You see in the fifteenth century Katerina Petrova had a twin sister who was the opposite of her in looks. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and her name was Rayna. Klaus killed her after the doppelgänger escaped but Elijah loved her. A witch told me that fate had a different plan for the soul mate of an Original vampire and so she was reborn with the same face. I hadn't believed it til now," the vampire explained examining her.

Rayne was tempted to argue but considering the things she had been seeing and the way she remembered having Katerina "Katherine" Petrova as a sister as well as loving a man named Elijah and things added up. Every time she asked her father about it he told her it was nothing but he had a look in his eyes that said different. Before she could find her voice the vampire turned having heard something.

"Elijah is here. I only told him about Elena but I figured surprising him with you would work in my benefit," the vampire told her.

"Elena doesn't care about me not after what she did," the blonde whispered feeling shocked and afraid.

She saw the vampire look at her curiously but the female chose not to say anything. Rayne growled in frustration when the vampire locked her back in the room. She tried with all her might to get the door to open but it wouldn't move. She paced her in frustration her head killing her and she was just about to give up when she saw a chance to escape. There was a window further up and she looked around finally finding a tall bookcase she could climb on. She had just gotten to the top shelf when she heard noise and moved quicker than she thought possible.

"Fuck," she cursed when she fell two stories down and felt her ankle twist and her ribs break.

The pain must have distracted her enough because she heard a car pull away and looked up to see her twin leaving with her Salvatore brothers. She shook her head frustrated and determined as she stood up though she nearly fell down and made her way through the deserted area not even seeing the car parked outside.

~Rebirth~

Katherine smirked as she stood in the tomb bidding her time for things to fall into place. She had come to Mystic Falls ready to make all the necessary pieces fall into place that would help her make a deal with Klaus but she hadn't expected to find out that her twin had been reincarnated as Elena's twin sister though Rayne seemed not to like the girl. Isobel had paid dearly for not telling her this bit of information though John seemed protective of the girl.

"Lurking really isn't your strong suit John," Katherine said sensing his presence.

"Well I figured I would enjoy seeing you trapped since you did try to kill me," he spoke harshly.

"Why come?" She asked curious.

"I'm here for information Katherine about my daughter. I know that she's the reincarnation of Rayna Petrova and that Elijah loved her dearly. I want to know more though," John started to explain but was interrupted.

"My twin left with me to England and Elijah did love her with everything he had. When I ran I made the cruel mistake of leaving her behind and Klaus killed her for my mistake. The answer John is that Elijah is not who you need to worry about but it is Klaus because Elijah will love and protect her at all cost while Klaus is a loose cannon," the doppelgänger spoke matter of factly.

Katherine could feel him contemplating what to say next before he sent a glare her way and left the tomb. She sighed feeling long buried memories of her twin resurface as she thought about Rayne. Half of her didn't want to acknowledge her as a sister because she didn't want to lose her again while the other half wanted to do everything in her power to protect her. The vampire doppelgänger knew she would have to decide soon but for now she was going to enjoy her time being the safest bitch in town and let the cards fall.

~Rebirth~

_Rayna laughed as her horse took the carrot from her hand and inhaled it. She had been able to take one thing from home besides her clothing and chose to take her stallion, Pietro, with her. He snorted at her as he nudged her hand and she rolled her eyes petting him. He seemed to settle down once that happened and she proceeded to the conclusion that he was spoiled._

_"He's a spoiled one," a voice sounded startling her._

_"Lord Elijah," she acknowledged bowing._

_"Please call me Elijah," he smiled at her._

_Rayna couldn't help getting lost in his dark eyes and he seemed to be looking at her with the same intensity. Their distance closed and just when she thought the lord would lean down and kiss her they were interrupted. Pietro didn't see, to take kindly to being ignored and he made it known. Rayna laughed and she was shocked when Elijah did as well reaching his hand out to pet the stallion into silence making it that much harder for her to resist him._

Rayne came to quickly gasping as a hand wrapped around her throat. She had taken refuge in a barn thinking it abandoned only it seemed it wasn't as a man held her by the throat looking at her with dark and cold eyes. He moved his hand down to her shirt and she froze because she couldn't believe this was happening again.

"I'm gonna have some fun with you," he sneered.

Rayne screamed struggling to get free because she refused to let this happen again. She kneed him in the groin and pushed herself up to run but he was quicker grabbing her by the hair and throwing her down. He moved to her only to have a hand wrapping around his throat and she watched as the man in her dreams, memories she reminded herself, drank from her would be rapist. He threw the man to the ground and his dark eyes met hers. He seemed surprised to see her and if what that vampire told her was true it made sense. She opened her mouth to say something when this excruciating pain exploded in her head making her feel like she was dying and darkness surrounded her.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Elijah couldn't take his eyes off of her form. She looked the same but he couldn't find it in himself to believe it. He looked over to see Jonas enter giving a concerned look but he needed answers. 

“You kidnapped a child,” he accused. 

“I didn't intend to but I need to know how this is possible,” Elijah said giving him a look. 

Jonas didn't understand Elijah except for the fact that he could help save his daughter. He looked over at the girl as the Original vampire left and could feel that there was something about her. He didn't know what yet but he would know very soon. 

~Rebirth~

Rayne woke up with a splitting headache in an unfamiliar place. She looked around afraid when she heard a throat clear. She stood quickly backing away from the unknown man as he tried to approach her holding a bundle of clothes. 

“I'm not going to hurt you,” he said softly. 

“Funny I don't believe you considering you kidnapped me,” she stated glaring at him. 

“I didn't. Elijah saved you and brought you here wondering why you looked like his lost love. I was very surprised to find that you are her reincarnation and fates child,” he said setting the clothes down, “You are free to leave if you want.”

Rayne knew he was a witch and that she should probably stay to find out more information but she didn't know him and sure as hell didn't trust him. She saw a cell phone lying on the table and grabbed it quickly dialing her father's number.

“Rayne are you okay?” He asked sounding out of breath. 

“I'm fine,” she answered only half telling the truth. 

“Where are you?” He demanded to know. 

“That is where it gets a hell of alot complicated,” Rayne told him not knowing what else to really say.

Rayne slowly told her father what happened and where she was. She was confused because she wanted to know more but afraid of the answers she would receive. She doubted this Elijah really cared about her sense even her own parents chose Elena over her. She loved her father immensely and knew he would do anything for her but he was always coming up with some plan that involved protecting Elena. Rayne Gilbert was one confused woman and she didn't know what to do anymore. 

~Rebirth~

Elijah arrived at the Martin house surprised that the girl was still there but relieved. He needed to know but before he could speak Jonas held up a finger waving him over to the office. He waited patiently seeing the look on the man's face.

“She doesn't just look like Rayna Petrova she is her reincarnation,” Jonas informed him.

“Impossible,” he said not wanting to believe it. 

“Not if fate decides it isn't. She was reborn for you,” the witch pushed on him. 

Elijah saw the truth in his eyes but it was still hard to believe. He had mourned her for centuries never loving anyone again the way he loved her. He had lovers but never any that came close to touching his soul like she had. Now though she was so close and he didn't know where to start with her. He walked into the living room to find her wearing some of Greta's clothes looking out the window her hair pulled up in a messy bun. 

“Staring isn't polite,” she said turning her blue eyes to meet his. 

“Forgive but the last time I saw you,” he started only to be interrupted.

“I died,” she finished smiling sadly her arms crossed.

“You remember?” He questioned taking a step closer to her. 

“Some not all of it. I remember being banished with Katherine just as I remember meeting you and a few select memories. I also remember dying in your arms after your brother killed me,” she answered shaking her head and it made even Elijah flash back to that night.

Then

Elijah hurried down the hall to his chambers where he had locked Rayna up. He hadn't wanted to be after Katerina left abandoning her it was the only way he could think of to protect her. He opened the door to find her sitting in his bed crying her blue eyes looking at him betrayed. 

“You were to kill my sister,” she said already knowing the answer. 

“I found a way to save her,” he tried to argue kneeling in front of her. 

“She was still to die. She is my sister Elijah,” she yelled standing up.

“He is my brother but I love you,” he promised his heart breaking. 

“We can't have that now can we,” a familiar voice said.

Now 

Elijah yelled out trying to stop his brother but he was too late. The sword pierced her chest. He fell catching her in his arms and feeling the life leave her. He cried as her heart stopped and looked up at his sinister brother feeling nothing but hatred for him.

“No offense but your brother is a dick,” she said breaking him out of one of his worst memories. 

“My brother didn't use to be that way but by then he could no longer be saved yet I still stayed because he was all I had,” he admitted looking at her wanting to touch her. 

Rayne remembered only a couple of things but it helped confirm what she already knew she was falling for an Original. The trouble was that she was different this time around and deserved to have him love her for who she was now. 

“I'm different,” she told him stepping so close there was barely a space between them. 

“I'm a patient man. I lost you once I won't again,” he vowed. 

Rayne believed him but seeing his hand come closer made her want to flinch. That man in the barn had made her flash back to the rape she suffered at Tyler's hands. She saw his eyes narrow but he never said a word instead focused on cupping her cheek. She felt the electricity between them just as she knew she was safe with him.


End file.
